Comatose
by Charmpanda
Summary: The Collins siblings and their friend Spandel; a young demon who knows little about humanity, spend a lovely day hanging out with one another. Things take a turn however when Spandel's traumatizing uncle pays a visit, forcing Spandel into a depressed slumber of which he has no will to wake up. Can his friends pull him from this catostrophic state?


**Hi all! :)**

 **Feeling good? I hope so. So I haven't really written a story like this before. Nevertheless, I had the best time with it. And it centers on my favorite little demon, who for some reason is also frighteningly adored by my mother and sister. I'd like to announce a huge thanks to SilverSwirls for once again allowing me to use her characters. The Collins siblings; Brooklyn and Jasper, belong to her. The Evans sisters; Emily and Lily, belomg to her. And finally; Oliver Reyes, also belongs to her. Thank you so much SilverSwirls! You are truly amazing! Everyone else belongs to me. Enjoy! ;)**

A bright azure sky streaked with different white clouds and a cheerful golden sun smiled down on the city that day, bringing a lovely warm climate and refreshing spring breeze. The city was lazy that day, with not as many travelers as usual. The streets were quiet yet not vacant, same could be said for the sidewalks, parks, and stores. The malls seemed to be brimming with customers though. Brooklyn's heeled boots clicked spryly against pavement as she jovially trotted with her younger brother Jasper and their friend Spandel down one of the many sidewalks that weaved through their large town. "Hey, are you guys up for a trip to the mall? I don't have work today and I think the huge crowds it's getting will die down later this afternoon. Besides, I caught rumor of a pretty sweet sale that was going on." She suggested enthusiastically, casually flipping her messy brown curls.

"I'm down." Jasper laughed in agreement. The pair's blue eyes flickered to the lanky, pale skinned adolescent who walked in between them known as Spandel, awaiting his answer.

"Fine." Spandel hummed lowly, "But will you be kind as to explain to me what a mall is?" Brooklyn's eyes seemed to widen at the question.

"Okay so, basically it's a place where you can go to exchange a variety of different things for money. It's a vast building with a bunch of different stores and other little shopping items." She explained coolly. Spandel gave an intrigued hum in response.

"Don't they have something like that on Awromott?" Jasper put in.

"No. Such a thing is nonexistent in Awromott. Demons really don't need something similar to the mall of which you speak. Though it is a common transpiration that demons trade with other demons to obtain things out of their reach. For example; for the few times I do go back to Awromott, it is to get one of its spiritual tomes to study magic. I have to offer something to the sage whom owns the tomes, or I can not receive one." Spandel explained.

"If that's the case, then how the heck do you get food and clothing and all that jazzy stuff?" Brooklyn asked, giving the demon's long black cloak a little tug.

"Put in its simplest form, we make it." Spandel chimed whimsically, cocking his head to his right shoulder.

"You what!?" Jasper and Brooklyn gasped in unison.

"Here." Spandel stated, planting and pivoting his foot against the concrete to stop and forcing Jasper and Brooklyn to draw back and join his side. He took a curt glance around to insure no one was there to watch, before moving his hands in a quick circular motion in front of his chest. A mist of midnight purple fog appeared over them, before vanishing to reveal a bright red apple in his right palm. He was quick to hand it off to Brooklyn, who wasted no time taking a huge bite. Spandel copied that procedure, only this time giving the apple to Jasper. The two siblings were both pretty amazed by his performance, despite being well aware of his ability to do magic.

"So you can make anything you want appear out of thin air?" Brooklyn queried, resuming her little trot down the sidewalk with the boys.

"Somewhat. I am unable to conjure up living things at the moment." Spandel replied jubilantly.

"How'd you first learn magic?" Jasper wondered.

"I don't remember very well." Spandel answered absentmindedly, placing a hand to his head. "I think my mother taught me the basics and then … my uncle taught me a little. Otherwise I've been learning on my own."

"So what's Awromott like?"Jasper queried.

"Oh you guys would love to visit I am sure." Spandel sighed, "But you would despise living there. You would adore the scenery and animals, and I could teach you all about the way things work there, it's nature and animals, the people and factions, the Activities and food. I must take you some day. And also and besides, we all must travel to somewhere new on this earth together." Jasper and Brooklyn both hummed in response.

"Ah, there it is." Brooklyn sighed contently, a finger extended out toward the Rainy Spring Cafe; which was where the three were headed in the first place.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group of three found themselves gallivanting through some of the stores of the mall, after their meals from earlier had settled in. Jasper's hands smoothed down the fabric of a black leather jacket he was looking to by, while Brooklyn wasn't too far away lost in the makeup section. She sat comfortably at the vanity table, peering in interest at her reflection in the golden framed mirror. Spandel loitered next to her, ebony eyes curiously trailing over all the sample lipsticks and eyeshadows she had lined up along the table. Brooklyn's clear blue eyes flashed to Spandel's inquisitive reflection. She giggled fondly, "Okay so this stuff is pretty complicated. It's what I use to get that deep red color on my lips, but other tools can be used for different things."

"Jasper is not fond of this product? It is not something he applies." Spandel remarked, lifting a glittery tube of pink lipstick into his fingers.

"That's because this is more for girls. It's called makeup." Brooklyn laughed, finding his observation hilarious and trying to imagine her brother wearing makeup, it only caused her to laugh harder.

"Understood. It is a feminine aesthetic." Spandel nodded with an enlightened grin. He scampered off to see what else he could get into. He glided into the men's clothing section, where Jasper was hanging around. The tall, raven haired demon's first interest was a hanger. He was quick to pull it from its rack and discard the black button-up it held on a nearby bench. He twisted the white plastic tool in between his fingers in an inspection, before it went flying from his grip only to smack Jasper in the back of the head. The younger male yelped and started upon impact, attention now averted from his current task to watch the hanger fall to the carpet and then look over at Spandel.

"Oh Jasper!" Spandel cried in horror, rushing up to him and landing his hands gently on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea such a simplistic and flimsy contraption could be used as a weapon."

"Nah it's cool. Um … it's a hanger. You know it um … hangs things. It's not supposed to be a weapon." Jasper explained in amusement, trying his very hardest not to sputter out in laughter from Spandel's interesting way of putting things. Spandel put the hanger back on its rack; seemingly still puzzled by its attributes, and instead held up the black button-up he placed on the bench earlier. He twirled it in front of him, his fingers traveling down the soft fabric in fascination. Jasper wandered up to him. "Yeah, I figured you'd like that." He commented, "It's kinda similar to the things you like to wear; but, less gothy. And I imagine the fabric is different from what you're used to. You want to buy it?"

"Yes!" Spandel cheered, "Though I did not bring my money with me. I really only spend it at the library and genuinely had no idea a place like this existed. If you could give me a short moment." Spandel murmured, putting his palms together and intertwining his fingers.

"Oh don't worry." Jasper stopped him, grabbing one of his hands. "I'll buy it for you."

"Uh … you are serious?" Spandel asked, getting a nod from his younger friend. He instantly fell to his knees and bowed. "Thank you so much." He whispered graciously. At this point, anyone who was wandering into or walking by the men's section had stopped to stare at them. Jasper gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, it's really not a big deal; but … you're welcome." He heaved Spandel back to his feet and linked a casually affectionate arm through his, grabbing the button-up and then toeing him from the men's section. Spandel clung to him, ever so often glancing back at all whom stared at him. The pair of boys met up with Brooklyn at the mall's food court. Jasper's blue eyes skimmed over the two large bags Brooklyn held in her hands. "So did you buy out the whole store? I swear their gonna put in a restraining order for you if you keep this up." He joked.

"As if!" Brooklyn spat, snapping her head to the side sassily. "I only grabbed a few things."

"Well then you need a new definition of a few." Jasper drawled dully, looking at her bags once more. "C'mon. Let's grab some ice cream and then we can bounce."

* * *

The three decided to finish off their lovely day with a walk around the park. The place was completely empty, with the exception of the little squirrels and rabbits that scampered through it. The sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky in a spew of bright oranges, pinks, and reds and casting a peaceful evening glow throughout the city. The park was made even more beautiful than usual with the sunset illumination. Brooklyn blew enchantedly, gazing up at the orangish gold leaves and the tangling branches of the tall trees they strolled under. Jasper ambled next to her while Spandel peppily followed close behind.

"Wow, we picked a good day to come huh?" Jasper remarked, getting a happy mhm from his sister as a warm breeze swept by. Both he and Brooklyn had to stop when Spandel didn't respond. They turned to see that he had froze, pensive dark eyes focused in horror on something ahead, and the bag that held his button-up had fallen to the pavement near his ankles.

"Hey, are you all right?" Jasper asked in concern, advancing over to him and placing a gentle hand on his forearm. Spandel wasn't responsive. Brooklyn scampered to Spandel's other side and copied Jasper's motion, asking what the matter was.

"Hello young man, young lady, and Spandel." The masculine voice was deep and powerful, not exactly loud, but resonating enough authority to make Jasper and Brooklyn jump and turn whilst Spandel started to quiver. In front of them stood a vastly intimidating man, his hands planted on his hips and his head slightly tilted to one side. He was ridiculously tall, standing at around six feet and eight inches. He was covered with muscled, having abs slightly visible through his gray shirt, a broad chest and shoulders, and bulky arms. Like Spandel, he was porcelain skinned with deep raven hair. He had chiseled features, and perhaps the truest of true blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Jasper only craned his neck to gaze up at him in pure disbelief.

"Uncle." Spandel managed to get out in a soft, strained breath.

"Certainly." The buff man; now known as Spandel's uncle, replied coldly. "Listen to me, it's about time that you … come home. People are starting to worry." He stated gravely, eyes taking on a threatening shine as he glared into Spandel's frightened eyes. Spandel instantly stepped back, his body starting to shake and his breathing hitching. "Stay there! Come no closer!" Spandel ordered.

"Spandel!" Spandel's uncle chastised irritably, taking a large step toward the terrified demon. Jasper immediately stepped in his way, a furious scowl shaping his face and arms stretched out defensively. He didn't care how intimidating this guy was. He knew that he was a terrible person to Spandel and he wasn't about to let him hurt him again. "Leave him alone!" He shouted angrily. His demand was met with a thud from behind. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see that Spandel had fallen to the ground, hands pressed to his temples and knees tucked to his chest as his body shook violently. Jasper turned back to Spandel's uncle with a heavy rumble and Brooklyn immediately knelt down next to Spandel.

"This isn't your business, Little Man!" Spandel's uncle threatened on a low roar.

"Oh I think it is!" Jasper hissed, only to have a punch thrown at him. Jasper evaded it with a parry Kirron taught him, diving to the ground in a roll before abruptly leaping back up to jab the man in the chin. He followed it up by turning his ankle to kick him on the side of his thigh. Spandel's uncle stumbled back, yielding Jasper's assault by hoisting him by the collar of his white shirt and throwing him backward. Jasper's body flipped over in the air and he crashed into a couple of bushes. He got up and pushed past the bushes with a groan, but was quick to attack back. Meanwhile, Brooklyn folded her arms around Spamdel and pulled him into her lap. His trauma had accelerated. His body shook dangerously and he began to hyperventilate.

"Shh. It's okay. Jasper and I won't let anything happen to you." Brooklyn cooed, caressing circles over his back and peeking at the battle going on between Jasper and Spandel's uncle.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt over me. I … I should go with him." Spandel choked in between shallow exhales.

"Don't think that way! Just stay right here okay? You're too important to lose. Jasper can handle it." Brooklyn told him warily, cradling his head tight against her chest with one arm. A strained cry left Jasper's throat and an awful crack reverberated through the air as Spandel's uncle dislocated his shoulder. "You see all the trouble you cause Spandel? It'd be better for everyone; especially these humans who for some reason have taken an affection for you, if you just came home." He shouted. Spandel whimpered.

"Don't listen!" Jasper exclaimed, bringing his foot up to kick the man in the neck. And that's when he gained the upper hand. Spamdel's uncle went flying back and Jasper used that time to consecutively punch him. Spandel's breathing seemed to slow. His hands moved up to grip Brooklyn's jacket as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. He closed his eyes and dark memories came flooding back into his mind. The agony, the dark, and the loneliness. He didn't want to live through that again, but he wanted even less for the ones he held so dear to get hurt because of it.

"Hang in there Spandel, Jasper's almost done." Brooklyn reassured. For a short moment Spandel remained the sane. And then everything stopped. Spandel moaned uncomfortably and buried his face in her chest. His body didm't shiver, but instead fell limp. His breathing had faded to a few soft puffs and his eyes closed.

"Oh shit." Brooklyn cursed. Jasper delivered one last punch to Spandel's uncle's nose, causing the man to yelp and disappear in a mantle of dark clouds. Jasper blew with relief, dusting himself off and lightly rubbing a bruise he obtained under his right eye. He trotted over to Brooklyn.

"You okay?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, how's Spandel?"

"He's out cold." Brooklyn answered solemnly, stroking the said male's black hair.

"No way. Okay, I'm gonna call the hospital." Jasper stated.

"Won't they find out he's a demon when they examine him?" Brooklyn protested.

"Damn! You're right." Jasper huffed, "Okay, I'll call Emily to come pick us up … and we'll go from there."

* * *

"If I remember correctly, you guys have your own house. Why did you bring him here?" Kirron grumbled irritably, dark lavender eyes focusing in a sharp glare on the three teens that stood innocently in his front doorway. Emily, Jasper, and Brooklyn stood right outside the front door of his mansion. It had gotten dark out as night cloaked the city. The sky was a clear, inky black canvas and the air was fairly warm considering the time of day. Crickets churped in the background and cars sometimes eased by as they passed through the neighborhood. Emily took a step forward with her hand placed to her heart. "I suggested they come here. You have a mansion. If Spandel happens to need anything to help him, there's no way it won't be here. Besides, he'll be more comfortable here. And we want him to feel better." She explained.

"Is he awake?" Kirron wondered after a moments thought, his gaze trailing over to Spandel. The boy sat securely in Brooklyn's arms. Her arm supported the back of his thighs and her other one looped around his ribs. His chin rested on her shoulder with his face hidden in her brown curls, and one of his arms tightly thrown around her neck.

"Nope." Brooklyn chimed, "And he doesn't want to be either. He woke up a couple of times in the car on the drive here and just went right back to sleep every time."

"It's that bad?" Kirron raised an eyebrow.

"His uncle really scared him." Jasper mused sorrowfully, "He's a scary guy. He's even taller than Spandel and buffer than Bryson. I didn't know something like that was possible!"

"Okay, I will consult with my father," Kirron breathed, spinning on his heel and stalking deeper into his house. For a short while they were left with quiet anticipation, the faint sound of Swedish traveling back in forth further in the house keeping them company. Kirron soon returned. "Father allows you to stay, but you will have to look to Valerian or one of the staff if you need help." His hand met his head in exasperation. "It's my turn to attend the annual dining party between my mother and father's colleagues and executives,"

"Thank you so much Kirron!" Emily squealed, jumping on him in a hug and getting a chuckle from him.

* * *

Emily drew a hand across Spandel's forehead after she and the Collins siblings got him situated on the bed of one of the downstairs guest bedrooms. His usually ice cold complexion now warmed her hand, spreading heat from her palm to the tips of her fingers. He rolled to his other side with a sickly huff, his back curving to force him into a ball and his bangs draping messily along his forehead and over his closed eyelid.

"He's got a fever, but I highly doubt it's contagious sense he's a demon and we're humans." Emily mused, "What exactly did his uncle do to him?" She asked, sliding Spandel's thick black cloak from his body and throwing it at Brooklyn. Brooklyn caught the black cloth and folded it over the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "I just know that he abused him. Spandel's only really spoken to Jasper about that stuff." She replied as she leaned back in her seat.

"Yup, and none of the things he told me were ever very pretty." Jasper added, catching their conversation as he entered the room. "I feel sick just thinking about it. He said his uncle used to find a reason to beat him everyday, until he bled from the top of his back to his ankles. And he wouldn't feed him unless all his chores were done, he had perfected a magic technique, and he was ahead in school, and even still he wouldn't give him very much. Oh and did I mention that he threatened to kill him the same way the higher-ups of Aramot killed his parents and beat it into his head that he would amount to nothing? How twisted do you have to be to do that kind of stuff!? And that's just a vague description. You're lucky you didn't hear the full story, in detail. I can understand why seeing his uncle traumatized him the way it did. I just hope he's okay. But even more so … I hope he has the will to wake up again."

"… … how … how awful." Emily whimpered, flopping on top of Spandel in a tight hug. "No wonder he ran away."

"Anyways, Lily and Oliver are on their way, and Kirron and his parents left already." He informed. Emily and Brooklyn gave a curt nod.

* * *

Emily, Jasper, Brooklyn, Valerian, and new arrivals Lily and Oliver stood in the large living room in the grand mansion, all worried for their demonic friend.

"Guys, we have to get him to want to wake up again. Right now, he's extremely scared and hurting. Somehow, we have to let him know that he's safe and with people who love and need him. Either that … or we may lose him." Jasper announced.

* * *

Lily sat on the edge of the guest bed that Spandel lie on, her hands neatly folded in her lap and her legs childishly swinging back and forth. She could hear the distant chatter of her friends coming from the kitchen. They decided to take turns watching over the demon and try their hand at getting him awake. Lily was up first while the others cooked dinner. She can't say she and Spandel ever really had a tight relationship. Most of the time he drove her crazy, but she found his curiosity endearing and would definitely feel emptier if he was no longer in her life. She heard a few shifts from him and felt his elbow jostle her hip. She watched him barely open his eyes and gradually sit up, only to coil back into a ball next to her and repose his head on her lap.

"You're pretty annoying, you know that?" She laughed fondly, not used to having him so close. She was never one for physical contact anyway. She ran a loving hand through his messy black hair, "But you're not so bad. Huh, and … you're pretty cute too. I don't know what your uncle did exactly, but don't let it get to you. Your uncle doesn't matter … but you do." Spandel turned his head to gaze up at her weakly.

"You know, it's usually you who does all the talking out of the two of us." Lily commented, caressing his neck and shoulders. "You're usually asking a billion questions and talking about whatever you read most recently. I really love that about you." She gave him a warm smile and affectionately poked his nose.

"Lily." Spandel murmured, snuggling his head to her tummy and letting his eyes fall closed.

"Ah dang!" Lily cursed. She watched him sleep before replanting him on the bed and going to tell the others of her half success half failure. She trotted from the bedroom, closing the door behind her and heading toward the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. Jasper leaned against one of the counters with his arms crossed. Valerian stood at the oven along with Oliver. Emily and Brooklyn sat on top of a counter opposite Jasper. Lily sauntered in. She moved over to Valerian to hold his hand.

"How'd it go?" Jasper mumbled sullenly.

"Well he did wake up, and I got him to listen to me. He even took the liberty to say my name; but he went back to sleep immediately after." Lily reported. Jasper and Brooklyn both blew a sigh while the others bowed their heads.

* * *

About half an hour had passed sense Lily tried to wake up Spandel, and now it was Oliver's turn while everybody else ate dinner. Like Lily; he sat loitering on the edge of the bed, twirling his curled raven hair and often glancing over at Spandel to watch him. He slept with his cheek nestled on top of his arm and his knees were bent. Despite how the demon picked on and teased him, he absolutely hated to see him like this. That mischievous and effervescent nature of his had faded to reveal a broken boy too depressed to even wake up. Oliver never would've guessed he went through the things he did. After Jasper told him his past with his uncle, he had really started to think. He took another concerned look over at him to see that he had indeed woken up. He propped himself up on his elbow to look at Oliver, eyes half open.

"We're all getting really worried for you, especially Brook and Jasper." Oliver mused to him dully. Spandel said nothing, only looking from one end of the room to the other.

"Are you hungry at all? It would really make us all feel better if you came down and ate something." Oliver hummed. Spandel replied with a shake of the head. Oliver swung his legs on to the bed and leaned back against the bed's backboard with a low huff. Spandel heaved himself up to join him and settle his head in the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to at least tell me how you're feeling?" Oliver asked. Silence.

"No?" Oliver queried. He felt Spandel's head move in a nod. "Okay well then I suppose it's my turn to talk." He exhaled in the dead quiet of the room, "I hope you'll want to live again pretty soon, cause I definitely can't imagine my days without you. You've always kind of been like … I don't know an annoying older brother? Sense you're always taking my history homework and switching it out for your math homework. Or how you always force me to chase you through the park because you took my phone. Or your random jump scares and affectionate gestures. Wow, what would I do without you and your chaos? And don't forget that everybody else is counting on you too."

"Oliver … I appreciate you." Spandel confessed, his chin lowering to his collar bone.

"And we appreciate you. So please feel better soon? For our sakes. Let us be a little selfish, and want you?"

"Mhm." Spandel hummed lowly, closing his eyes.

"We're getting there. Well … I sure hope so." Oliver breathed warmly, setting him back on the bed and exiting the room.

* * *

It was Emily's turn now, the rest of the group were showering as it seemed that their little group would most likely have to stay the night. She hoped Kirron's parents wouldn't mind. The sandy blonde sprawled on her side next to the snoozing Spandel, a hand coming up to fidget with the pendents on her necklace. Five minutes past and Spandel abruptly rocketed to a sitting position. He panted heavily, his hand glued to his heart and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Emily watched him, eyes widened with surprise as she sat up and stroked his back. "Nightmare?" She wondered, massaging his shoulders and knowing the answer. Spandel gave a nod, beginning to calm down and collapsing back onto the bed.

"It's okay." Emily soothed, dropping on the bed next to him and feeling his arm loop around her waist. She turned toward him. He stared dopily, eyes almost completely open. Emily felt him pull her closer, being completely fine with nuzzling up to him and feeling the heat his feverish body resonated. "You're very sweet you know, and special. I've never met someone like you. You're probably the weirdest guy I've ever met, but in the most endearing way. And I always love hearing what you have to say, watching you learn, and helping you out. It's something unique that no one else has. I don't wanna lose that. I don't wanna lose you. I know you're hurt and scared, but we're all here for you. It's all right for you to feel pain, it's okay to be afraid … but don't let your uncle take up more time than what you're willing to give, there are far more important things for you to do. Understand?"

"Understood." Spandel stated, closing his eyes.

* * *

Brooklyn was up next and she was honestly starting to worry way more than what she let on. The thought of losing him was really starting to eat her up on the inside, and she could tell that Jasper was extremely bothered as well. She flopped on the bed next to Spandel, hearing the others mess around in the living room. She wrapped her arms around Spandel's thin frame and pulled him against her in a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and settled her chin on his head with a soft whimper. Tears threatened to break through her eyelashes and cascade down her cheeks.

"Are you going to cry?" Spandel spoke lightly into her red shirt as he drifted into consciousness, making her draw a sharp gasp,

"Huh, no!" Brooklyn spat, shoving him away and crossing her arms. "Tell someone when you decide to wake up you damn punk!" She shouted, punching him in the arm and looking away to wipe what few tears had managed to slip out. She rolled on her side to see that he was deviously smirking at her, ebony eyes wide open.

"Spandel! I hate you so much! I … you-you really shouldn't worry people like this and … and!" Her blue eyes pooled with wetness and she stuck him to her chest in a suffocating hug.

"You have my sincerest apologies Sweetheart." Spandel whispered fondly, snuggling his head warmly into her chest and nuzzling her. "I never meant to. It is only that I am very afraid, and depressed, and especially lost in dark memory. It is dreadful, and I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to be afraid." Brooklyn sniffled, "If your uncle ever returns, Jasper and I will keep you safe. Just like today."

"And should my uncle hurt you?" Spandel protested.

"Then I know that you'll protect us. You're really strong Spandel. I mean; physically you're pretty weak, but you have a strong heart and excellent magical powers. You can make it through this, and anything else thrown your way. And we all support you, especially me and Jasper. We love you and don't want you to be hurt."

"Oh … Brooklyn thank you so much." He squeezed her closely. The two lied in each other's arms for a while, drowning in the company of one another and drinking up the moment. "May I … have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure." She squeezed him again before hopping out the bed and skipping off to go announce his awakening.

* * *

Spandel didn't understand. He sat on the edge of the bed. Weak sobs and gasps left his throat and tears streamed down his cheeks. He was happy, so why was he crying? He had never felt such a feeling before. He let his head drop into his hand.

"And I thought you said only lowly humans cried."

Spandel glanced up with a slight gasp, large brown-black eyes glittering with tears to see Jasper stepping lightly inside and closing the door behind him. He took a seat next to Spandel, draping an arm over his shoulders and pulling him to him in a bit of a half cuddle. "It's okay, it's okay. You feel better right?"

"Certainly but then why … ? Jasper I don't understand." Spandel whimpered, scraping the tears that fell and leaning on his shoulder. Jasper chuckled fondly, "Don't worry. This just means you're extremely happy. It's just not like you to cry though."

"Yes, it is why it so shocking. But it is tears of joy? Such a thing exists?" Spandel quizzed in disbelief.

"Yeah." Jasper replied, peering down at him.

"I feel very little with you, despite me being older." Spandel commented. "Because you know quite a bit while I am ignorant to humanity."

"I know right?" Jasper laughed, "I feel the sane way around Keily and Lily. Both of them make me feel small. Huh, but you're learning Spandel."

"Big thanks to you and Brooklyn. And thank you for protecting me. My gratitude stretches far beyond boundaries."

"Of course. Besides, you'd do the sane for me,"

"That I would." Spandel sang, a teasing smirk adorning his features as he got up just to leap on Jasper.

"Oh, so that's what we're doing are we?" Jasper smiled, twisting around hard enough to send Spandel tumbling off the bed. Spandel sprang back up, gripping Jasper by his dark blue pajama shirt and floating up to the ceiling.

"So uncool so uncool so uncool!" Jasper cried as he dangled in the air by his shirt. Spandel snickered, hovering over the bed and then dropping Jasper onto it. He then flopped on top of him and their little battle continued. Jasper once again found himself glued to the bed by Spandel's skinny body sprawled over him. He panted heavily from their excited romp, but closed his eyes contently. "I'm glad you're finally all right." He mumbled adorably.

"Only do to you and everyone else. I'm so grateful. I'm glad to've recovered soon, and am so thankful for all of you. Especially Brooklyn … and you Jasper." The other rumbled affectionately.

 **That's all, hope you liked! :)**

 **Thanks again SilverSwirls; and as always, I hope I didn't disappoint. :)**

 **Thank you dearly to all who read. Leave a review, and remember that feedback is love! :D**


End file.
